Episode 35
Episode 35 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of Zaunstar, who didn't appear again until episode 195. Videos Satan's Moosehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmIdC4IShEk Start Of The Show It started with the usual shilling, followed by the intro, and then the Peasants yapped about some shit for three hours. The three hosts and Zaunstar (aka Eric) talked about the humble beginnings of Eric's channel's and his past experience with cretinous religious people. After their trademark start-of-the-show blathering, they moved on the ShannyIsMe trying to get google to silence TJ and GalaxyDreams as "waaahhh peeple's iz meen and hurt mah fealings". She clearly does not understand humor, because she took the intentionally exaggerated equivalence between her brainwashing her kid and child abuse and extrapolated it into harassment. Then, G Man almost appeared. Keyword: almost. Thereafter, they watched a video that starred a guy with a disgraceful mustache who slurs his speech like Elmur Fudd on crack titled "Why i hate atheists" that starts off with him calling his 10 fans "Religious Reptides(?)" so you know it can only be of highest caliber. He constantly talked about horse asses which made Scotty think he wants to fuck a horse, but we all know Scotty is just projecting. He churned out the usual "atheismz r meen" bullshit on top of the obscene assertion that atheists push religious belief proselytize. This segment also birthed the "Evolution, bitch *mic drop*" running gag. Middle Of The Show The peasants watch a TJ-slam video starring Tim Black, a man with a terrible green screen who gives him "thuh bizzniss" and made several clever nicknames for TJ, including "Amazing Dumbass". Tim ridicules TJ for encouraging atheists to tell their friends and family that they are atheists. In the rant, Tim breaks the record for the most hilarious faces made when Ben pauses the video, and says that having a different religion than your parents means that you hate them. After cursing at TJ and calling him names many times, he then later says that there is nothing wrong with having doubts and that no one should have the right to ridicule you and "call you a fuckhead", which TJ and Scotty said was the exact same thing that Tim was doing the whole video. Then the peasants watch a shitty Vigilant Christian video, where Mario answers TJ's questions about his bullshit. Mario says that the reason we think his theories are crazy, is because we have been brainwashed into thinking that. This 30 minute video entirely consists of Mario taking forever to get to the point, plugging his shitty health channel, going on tangents, and making shitty accusations about TJ not getting any poon as kid. And of course, he says that George W Bush is a cult leader, which has nothing to do with TJ "being a bad influence to atheists". TJ later uses Mario's broken logic to confirm that cheese is a tool of the devil to make Americans fat. This video was one of the easiest targets for the Peasants to shit upon. After the video they took a long break and ate dinner, driving the chat crazy. After the break, they watch a video where a conspiracy theorist with the worlds most boring voice shows us a crappy picture of an airplane and says it looks like a demon. The peasants thinks it looks more like a demon's penis (or Demis.) Next, they watch a video of a crying and distressed Patrick Coleman, who played TJ's voicemail message from the previous episode, and said that even though they make fun of crazy people, they are nice guys. Patrick apparently mistook TJ checking up on him as a way to make fun of him, but to be fair, TJ did make a couple jokes in the message. Ben says he thinks that Patrick might be an actor who is playing the character of a crazed psychic/shaman/medium, given that Patrick has been seen elsewhere on the internet as comedian Eric Dolhorst, and his ability to cry on cue. Patrick then says his life is over for some reason, and the Peasants then attempt to call Patrick, but to no avail. They then watch tithinian's animated version of their discussion about the more evil things a satanic a moose could do than to walk in front of a bus. The next big news segment they watch is about a company is Chicago that only lets people have 6 minute bathroom breaks, even to the point of swiping a card to go take a shit. End Of The Show To be added. Quotes * To be added. Trivia * This episode birthed the "Evolution, bitch *mic drop*" running gag. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs